1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a portable emblem, and in particular to a visually prominent advertising emblem in readily assembled, knock-down format suitable for lightweight pre-packaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern commercial practice relies heavily upon the presentation of trademarks and other attention-riveting representative symbols before the general public. For example, many such symbols comprise inflated balloon forms that are tethered above an enterprise, as an attention-getting device. Other symbols may be in the form of signs, even billboards, erected upon the roofs of buildings, for the same purpose. Many of these prior-art emblems have significant drawbacks, such as in the case of balloons the requirement of providing a compressor or other inflation device, and an energy source to drive the compressor. In the case of hoarding or billboards, these require either an extensive base and free-standing supporting frame, or the provision of guy-wires and their associated anchors, for roof-top locations. In addition to the prime cost of the emblem and its supporting ancilliaries, the prior art emblems mostly are also expensive to transport, and their location and erection is labour-intensive, and therefor costly. While on a one-off basis these factors may appear somewhat insignificant, on a national basis, for a prominent business, the cumulative costs can be significant.
The present invention provides a visually prominent display emblem having a tensioned emblem surface; first mounting attachment means for securing an upper portion of the emblem; second mounting attachment means for securing a lower portion of emblem; and tensioning means to tension the emblem surface between the first and the second attachment means, to maintain the emblem surface in a substantially unwrinkled condition.
The aforesaid emblem is pole mounted, at least one of the mounting attachment means being mounted upon the pole.
The display emblem may be mounted upon a portable stand,wherein the pole is detachably mounted upon the stand.
The display emblem may be mounted upon a fixed standard, such as a lamp standard.
The display emblem tensioned emblem surface may be an imprinted cloth surface, preferably a knitted fabric that is resistant to creasing.
The display emblem may be a three-dimensional, enlarged simulation of an article, such as a paper drinking cup.
Another display emblem could be a torch, of the olympic type. The display emblem may be used in combination with a cantilevered support mast, the mast being mounted upon a portable base, the base incorporating separable ballast, to provide a light-weight base structure with enhanced transportability.
The base structure may consist of a framework having separable members for assembly with paving slabs into a substantially rigid unitary ballasted assembly, having a stub mast projecting upwardly therefrom to receive the mast in mounted relation thereon.
The base structure may comprise a light-weight plastic container having a mast receptacle therein, to receive the mast in supported relation therewith, the container having access and capacity for the insertion of locally available ballast material therein.
The base structure framework may have a first longitudinal member, two separate side members, each member including at least one underlying transverse plate, a unifying plate overlying the members, in bolted relation therewith, and closure members removably secured to the outer end of each the members, in use to constrain adjoining paving slabs in unitary, rigid relation with the framework.
The present invention thus provides a visually prominent, three-dimensional display emblem of light-weight modular components that are readily manufactured, packaged, transported and assembled. In the case of a free-standing embodiment the subject emblem has base components for use with locally available ballast, by which the emblem display is anchored. The base components may comprise frame members that assemble in conjunction with a number of standard patio paving slabs, upon which a mast portion of the display emblem is erected in cantilevered, free-standing relation. The paving slabs in combination with the assembled frame members constitute a heavy, rigid base of predetermined lateral extent, to stabilize the display emblem against overturning. The modular frame members are of comparatively short length, to facilitate convenient, low-cost packaging, while being readily assembled in constraining relation with the locally procured ballasting slabs.
In another embodiment, the base of the emblem display may comprise a tub-like container, preferably of lightweight plastic, through which a mast portion of the display may extend, the container being filled with a suitable, locally available ballasting material such as sand, gravel, water or stones. The container tub preferably has a central passage, to enable threading of the display mast portion upwardly therethrough, such that the addition of ballast then effectively anchors the display against displacement and overturning under normal wind forces.
The display emblem per se may comprise a form of banner. Such a banner may be of flexible material, suited to printing upon, such as by the silk-screen process. Use of a knitted polyester fabric provides multi-directional stretch to the wall of the emblem, and substantially precludes the formation of creases that could otherwise initiate tearing.
In one embodiment, the emblem consists of a printed banner wrapped as an inverted, truncated cone in the presentation as of a large paper drinking cup, having a top rim and a bottom ring.
The bottom ring is preferably secured to the display base, and the top rim in the form of a stiff ring, is secured in spaced relation from the mast portion of the display, by way of an axially slidable spacing spider.
The spacing spider may have a central boss, with a number of radial spokes engaging the rim ring. The boss of the spider is removably secured to the mast portion of the display by a detent that engages a spring-loaded button located a t a predetermined location within the mast. The location of the button enables the spacing spider to apply tension to the banner portion of the emblem, by way of its resilient spokes, such that the emblem appears as a giant-sized paper drinking cup, having a desired logo, name or other printed decoration upon the surface thereof In the case of a drinking cup emblem, the subject spider may be eccentrically inclined, with a corresponding inclination of the bottom ring, giving a representation of a paper cup inclined at a xe2x80x9cdrinkingxe2x80x9d angle.
A short length of plastic tube may be mounted as a part of the display, being suitably axially striped, as a realistic representation of a drinking straw protruding above the cup. The subject display emblem may be of a form other than a drinking cup, such as a substantially planar banner, which may be rotatably secured to the mast by way of a substantially horizontal swinging arm, mounted upon a simple rotational bearing, to minimize the application of wind forces against the mast. Another three dimensional emblem may be in the tubular form of a torch, such as a stylized olympic torch. Alternative three-dimensional embodiments may include beverage cans, tetra-pak (T.M.) cartons, cereal boxes and the like. It will be understood that the following disclosure shows selected embodiments by way of example, such that one skilled in the art can readily adopt the present invention by way of other embodiments, lying within the intended scope of the present claims.